Through the Eyes of Chief Swan
by oX Abigail Xo
Summary: Breaking Dawn through Charlie's POV


Hi everyone! I know I haven't written a fic in awhile, but I started this fic not too long ago and like always, I just can't stop. This one is about Charlie from the Twilight Saga. I've always wondered what he thinks about Edward/Jacob/Bella/The Cullens so this is my story from his point of view. It starts from the beginning of Breaking Dawn and I will probably end it somewhere in the middle. I don't expect it to be too long. Charlie has always made me laugh in the books and movies because half the time he is sarcastic so I tried to make this one a little humorous too. Please review and let me know what you think! This is my first Twilight fic and if you like this one I will write more. If I get some reviews I will post the second chapter! Enjoy xoxo

OH and if you have not read Breaking Dawn yet and don't want to be spoiled, do not read! It contains some major spoilers ;)

* * *

_You knew it would happen eventually, not this soon.. no, definitely not this soon.. but eventually. _

Today my Bells is getting married. As much as I have dreaded it for months, as much as I have tried to prepare myself for it, I cannot believe that after today my Bella will be a wife.

Ever since she was born I have tried my best to make her happy. When her mother left and took Bella with her, it broke my heart, but I knew she would be happier with her mom for the time being so I let her go. When she came to visit I would take her to our favorite diner and let her order anything she wanted. Every Christmas I made sure she got every present that she wanted sent to Arizona. When she moved here almost 2 years ago, I made sure she had everything she needed to entertain herself in this little town. So why did it bother me that today I would be making her even happier, giving her away to Edward Cullen?

_Because she is only eighteen. _

_Because I want her to experience life on her own first. _

_Because I don't want her making the same mistakes that I made._

_Because she is marrying Edward Cullen._

Edward Cullen once broke my Bella's heart into pieces. I know what it feels like to have a broken heart. Until last year I thought that nothing could ever hurt as bad as having your wife leave you with your child. It turns out I was wrong. To hear your daughter cry and scream in the middle of the night for days, weeks and months hurts pretty damn bad as well. The worst part of it is that you can't do anything to help. This boy just up and leaves with his family and I was the one left to mend the broken pieces. I tried, and tried, and failed to mend those pieces. I know teenage breakups hurt, and girls are a lot more dramatic than boys with them, but Bella scared me. It was like she lost a whole part of her, she wasn't Bella anymore. She hardly said a word to me, she was always shut up in her bedroom, and she had nightmares almost every night. It was like Edward had some abnormal hold on her and when he left he took some of her with him. I hated him for it. Eventually I put my foot down because I could not stand seeing her so upset and depressed. Thankfully good ol' Jake was around to get her out of her misery.

Do I wish that she would have ended up with Jacob Black? I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind time and time again. With Billy as my best friend for so long, I already consider Jake family. Jacob seems a bit more normal than Edward too. I always feel like something is a bit off with Edward but I can't put my finger on it. It's probably because he's so perfect looking. I guess with a doctor for a father like Carlisle Cullen, you can be as perfect as you want to be. I'm not dissing on Doctor Cullen, he's a great doctor and a very nice man, but it's true that every single one of the Cullens look like they just stepped off the runway or something. Then again it's probably just the clothes, they are the only family I know that wears fancy gloves while they are inside too. Jacob is a lot less fancy and half the time he's seen without a shirt. I feel a lot more comfortable around him than Edward, but I'm probably being biased. Jake was the only one who really lightened Bells up during Edward's so called absence, and I really respect him for that.

But Edward came back... or, Bella went to Edward and brought him back I should say. I came home to a note saying she was leaving the country and she'd see me in a few days and not to panic. Why would I panic?...

_Oh, she got in trouble for that one all right. _

I'm still trying to get over what Edward put her through. Obviously she's forgiven him but I can't help but think it might happen again, even if they are getting married. I still haven't even found out what made him leave in the first place. All of the Cullens just disappeared without warning. I tried to get it out of Bella but all she tells me is that Carlisle had to relocate to a different hospital so they all had to go with him. I don't buy it, she's a terrible liar, but I know it's a sore subject so I let it go.

The rest of her senior year seemed to consist of Edward, Edward, sometimes a visit to see Jake, and Edward. It was as if she never had enough time to spend with Edward, even though you rarely saw them apart. I got tired of that too and told her she needed to see Jake once in awhile. Trouble is, I think Jake might have developed some feelings for Bella over the few months they spent together while Edward was away. It sure as heck caused quite a few uproars in my front yard after Edward returned. I can't say Edward didn't ask for it. I mean he left her broken hearted and Jake was the one left to heal her. Poor guy still got the short end of the stick. He took off not long after he wrecked his motorcycle this summer.

_Stupid things, I told Billy to make him sell it._

No one including Billy has seen Jake in weeks now, but he won't let me put out a search for him. He says that he needed some time to himself, and he would be back. That worries the hell out of me but Billy won't let me do anything else. I think part of the reason why he left is because of this here wedding.

_I should have gone with him_.

I definitely wasn't expecting it, not this soon anyway. Mr. Proper, aka Edward, didn't even ask my permission.

_Probably because he knew I would say no if it were up to me and her mind wasn't set on it._

When they came home that evening I knew something was going on. They were trying to act normal, but Bella gave them away. She's as terrible an actress as she is a liar. At first I thought she must be pregnant. I was literally considering on whether or not I should pull out my gun when they told me that they were engaged.

_Engaged. At eighteen._

What a terrible idea, I thought. So much for going to college and finding out who you are Bells. As if he knew what I was thinking, Edward started babbling on about the two of them going to Dartmouth in the fall, which made me feel a little better. I wasn't really sure if Bella would be up for the challenge of an Ivy League school, I mean she is a smart girl, but she never seemed that interested in school. Actually, she rarely seems interested in anything other than Edward but I guess that's beside the point now. As long as Edward was willing to pay for her college tuition then hey, she can go ahead and go to Dartmouth all she wants. At least, that's the plan so far. After this wedding they are going on their honeymoon, _ugh, honeymoon_…And then taking a few months off to settle in New Hampshire and then start school for the spring semester. I'm okay with this plan. I wish she that she weren't leaving home so soon, and for good, but I did it for practically seventeen years, I think I can manage.

_-Knock-_

I got up to answer the door but Bella came bustling down the stairs and beat me to it.

"**Hi Alice."** Bella said as she swung open the door.

"**Bella, you're glowing. Aren't you so excited?"** Alice asked as she practically skipped into the hallway.

She didn't look excited to me, she actually looked kind of ill.

"**Yeah.."** Bella replied taking a deep breath.

"**Hi Charlie."** Alice beamed at me. I couldn't help but give her a smile back. I have always liked Alice, there's just something about her you can't help but like.

"**Bella, we don't have much time to be here, we have so much to do! Grab anything you want to take with you but that's all you'll need. Hurry!"** Alice ordered, still smiling.

Alice had apparently thrown together this wedding all by herself. Bella wanted nothing to do with the whole invite list, decorations and details and left it all up to Alice to plan. Bells isn't much up for parties.. Gets that from her dad. Evidently it seems that this is Alice's kind of thing and that she would not disappoint.

"**Okay,"** Bella said and she started up the stairs. **"Wait,"** she stopped. **"What about my suitcase?"** She asked Alice, puzzled.

**"Already taken care of."** Alice smiled and perched herself on the arm of the sofa.

Bella stared at her.

"**Bella! Go! It's all taken care of. How would you know how to pack accordingly if you have no idea where he is taking you?"** Bella nodded and continued up the steps still looking confused.

"**Where is he taking her?"** I asked Alice once I knew Bella was out of earshot.

"**I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I promised Edward I would keep it a secret from everyone. I can't tell you until they leave after the reception." **

_Ugh._

"**I assure you she will love it." **She added with another smile. **"It's the most perfect honeymoon location."**

_Ugh. _

_honeymoon._

"**Alright, I guess this should be good,"** Bella said coming down the stairs with a small tote bag. **"Alice, promise me you packed me normal clothes." **

"**Don't be ridiculous Bella."** Alice exclaimed and she jumped off couch. **"Alright Charlie, be at the house no later than 12:30. I think the guys might need some help putting up last minute decorations." **

"**I'll be there."** I responded nodding.

Bella turned to me,** "See you in a little dad."**

"**See you Bells,"** I said. **"Oh, and Bella-"**

She turned around again.

"**Take a deep breath or two, you look like you're going to be sick." **

She half-smiled and shut the door.

_She wouldn't be the only one that was going to be sick. _


End file.
